Toshiro and Me!
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: One day, I was watching Bleach, and I thought, "What would happen if someone from that came to MY human world?". So, here it is! TA-DA! A bit better than it sounds. Rated to be safe. Inspired by ByaRukiFan.
1. WTF?

**Hello peeps! This is a random story about me, my friends and some Bleach characters. Hitsugaya in particular.  
Anyway, this is the only chapter that will be in this format. After this, im doing it more like _Chatting with Byakuya_ by ByaRukifan. So... Enjoy.**

**Yay for advertising! lol. =D**

* * *

One random moon-lit day...

Wait. How does that even work? Okay then, RESTART!!!

One sunny day, Charz was walking down the street, singing "doo a diddy diddy dum diddy do!"

No, just kidding.

Charz was walking down the street, and felt like doing something random(like I always do!). So, she went home, jumped on to Google (SQUISH!) and looked up 'How to summon Anime characters to the Human world'.

She said the chant that it told her to say, and it went something like this:

"Yvan Eht Nioj! Yvan Eht Nioj!"(God, I watch too much Simpsons...)

Then, Charz clapped her hands and placed them on the computer screen, right over the top of a picture of the character she wanted to summon.

Smoke filled the room, lightning flashed around her, then the Character jumped out of the computer screen.

"Ohmigawd! It's... IT'S..." Charz stuttered as she grasped that the thingy worked.

"IT'S-"

To be continued...

Immediately! Lol.

"IT'S TOSHIRO-CHAN!!!" Charz screamed, while Hitsugaya stared at her as if she was a crazed ax murderer.

Which she was. KIDDING!

"Hey. Crazy fangirl. Where am I?" Toshiro said, looking around the small and incredibly cramped computer room.

"Velcome, to... ze HUMAN VORLD!!! **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** -cough, hack-" Charz tried (and failed miserably) to say in an evil tone, but ended up spazzing on the floor.

"Ok then, can I go now?" Toshiro said, stepping over the spaz-attack girl and heading for the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Toshiro-chan..." Charz said darkly, randomly appearing right in front of him, between him and the door.

"Move." Toshiro said as an icy wind began to blow around the room.

"..." Charz remained standing there with an excited smile on her face, anticipating what will happen.

"Please move, or I WILL use this." Toshiro warned, pointing to his zanpakto.

"Go on! Do it!" Charz practically yelled, jumping on the spot like a crazed rabbit.

"You DO realize what you're asking for, right?" Toshiro said, unsheathing his Zanpakto.

"Of course I do! I've always wanted to see Hyorinmaru in real life!" Charz said, being a crazed rabbit again.

"Okay then, you- Wait, what? _Real life_?" Toshiro asked, confused about the 'Real life' comment.

"Oh, right. Never mind. Just HIT ME!" Charz yelled, getting impatient.

"Okay, whatever." Toshiro replied, getting ready to attack.

_(You guys know how it happens because you watch the show. I'm too lazy to write it down.)_

"That was AWETHUM! But I still want to see Zabimaru, Senbon Zakura, Zangetsu..." Charz listed off, completely unharmed.

_(Random thought: Did you notice that all the Zanpakto I just named all have the letter 'Z' in them? Weird...)_

"...Why ... didn't it work?" Toshiro muttered, confused again.

"BECAUSE SHE'S A FANGIRL!!!" Some random person said, jumping through a window, without breaking it... weird...

"Why won't that crazy person die..." Charz sighed to herself. She then pushed the crazy person out of the unbroken window, yelling "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Also, that's not why." Charz continued, brushing herself off for no apparent reason. "It's because, I'm the author of this fic!"

"Huh? _Fic_? What the hell?!" Toshiro murmured, confused by this world and it's inhabitants.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I'll tell you later." Charz said, walking past Hitsugaya and into the kitchen.

"**OMG!** They have ham in a CAN now?!?" Charz yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm never going to make it out of here, am I?" Toshiro said to himself, walking over to the front door. He tried to open it, but found it was locked.

"Damn." He whispered to himself, before walking into Charz's bedroom and sitting on her bed, thinking of how to let the Soul Society know that a crazed fangirl had captured him and won't let him go.

* * *

**Well, waddya think? And yes, my name is Charz.  
I was originally going to write this with Ed insead of Toshiro, but I found there were too many of those kind of fics out there already.**

**Give me ideas of what should happen next!?!?!?!?!!!!1!!?????!?!?!=D!!!!!?!?!? Lol.**


	2. The internet! OMG!

**Ohaio gozaimasu! Sorry about this chapter being soo late, I just had stuff to deal with like school. but, now it's holidays, so I'll have a lot more time for this! (and my other stories... Lol.)  
If you think the story should be in the format I started with, please tell me. Personally, I kind of like this cahp, but it's not as good as the first. But hat's your desicion to make. (I can't spell! T.T)**

**ENJOY AND R&R!! Lol.**

* * *

Charz: (playing on a laptop) Go! Shoot, damn you!

???: (From the kitchen) Ugh... My head...

Charz: Ah, Toshiro-kun must be awake. (Laptop makes a sound) NO!! YOU SUCK!!

Toshiro: (Walks in to the lounge room and sees me) Hey, what's that?

Charz: What, this? (Points to laptop) This is called a Laptop. You can use it for just about anything, and look up just about everything on it. Even how to make bombs(1)! But in my case, I'm playing a game.

Toshiro: ...Okay, what game are you playing?

Charz: Solitaire. (Laptop makes loud noise) SHUT UP!

Toshiro: ...Okay then. But one thing: Can you tell me what happened earlier? We were in the kitchen, and then... Nothing.

Charz: Oh, I hit you in the head with a cricket bat.

Toshiro: Why would you hit me in the head with a CRICKET bat?!

Charz: Because I couldn't find my baseball bat or my frozen loaf of bread... I wonder where my bread went...

Toshiro: O.o... You're a strange one, you know that?

Charz: Yes!! ^.^

Toshiro: Anyway, can I try that? (Points to laptop)

Charz: Sure, why not. (Hands him laptop)

Toshiro: Cool... How do I use it...?

Charz: (sigh) Here, I'll show you something. (types something in Google)

Toshiro: What is it? (Scepticism!)

Charz: You'll see...

Toshiro: Hey, I know about this! But why are we looking this up, when I already know that Bleach is a cleaning product?

Charz: This isn't THAT kind of Bleach, this bleach is different.

Toshiro: (mumbling) I wonder how...

Charz: (clicks on episode 104) watch this. This one is awesome! XD

Toshiro: (Watching) Wow! How'd other people know about this?

Charz: There are books as well, but never you mind about that.

Toshiro: Hey, can I try looking up things now?

Charz: Sure. (Hands him laptop) Just don't drop it...

Toshiro: Okay. Now, what should I look up...?

Charz: Why don't you look up info about your Zanpaktou, or info on other people's Zanpaktou? Whatever you do, I'll be in the kitchen, eating a jar of Nutella. Num nums... (Walks off)

Toshiro: O.o...Right... Oh well. (Types 'Hyorinmaru' in Google) Hmm...(Clicks in Wikipedia)

Minutes later... X3

Charz: Mmm... Nutella...

Toshiro: (from lounge room) OH MY GOD!!!

Charz: (runs in) what? What did you see?!

Toshiro: I just found out things about Hyorinmaru that even I didn't know! This 'Internet' is amazing!

Charz: (whew!) Yeah, but there's some stuff on there that you REALLY shouldn't see. It's called Y-

Toshiro: Heh, can't be that bad. I mean, I'm captain of Squad 10 for pete's sake! Nothing scares me! (Acting tough)

Charz: Except for losing Momo.

Toshiro: (blushing) Yeah, well... uh... Shut up!

Charz: Whatever. I'm gonna go see my friend now. Later! (Slam door behind me)

Toshiro: Oh well. Huh, what's this? (Clicks on DeviantArt)

Why is there a picture of a cow, that's called "Moochiki"? (Clicks)

(Laughing) OH MY GOD!!! That's SOOO funny! (Falls off his chair) Ouch, my hair... (Gets back up) Hey. This one has me in it. And that Kurosaki guy as well. (Clicks)

Toshiro: O.o... What. Is. THAT?!?

Toshiro: …

Half an hour later!

Charz: That was fun, hey?

???: Yeah. I still can't believe we went through the McDonald's drive thru on our bikes! (Laughs)

(Charz and ??? walk in the door to find Toshiro spazzing on the floor with a broken laptop beside him)

???: Oh my gawd!!!! Is that who I think it is?

Charz: Yeah, it is. Hang on a second. (Slaps Toshiro across the face many times) Toshiro! What's wrong?!

Toshiro: MY EYES! THEY BURN!! SOMEBODY GOUGE 'EM OUT!!!!!

???: He saw Yaoi, didn't he?

Charz: Yeah, probably... (Slaps Toshiro)

Toshiro: WHAT?

Charz: Hitsugaya-kun, this is my friend, Jess. Jess, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. But you already knew that.

Jess: Hi!

Toshiro: ...Hello.

Jess: (Shmile!)

Toshiro: ...?

Charz: Hey Jess, guess what?

Jess: What?

Charz: Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? PEANUT! (Pulls out a peanut eraser)

Jess: Omg! (Laughs)

Toshiro: Can someone help me? My eyes are still burning...

Jess: Hell no! You saw it, you deal with it!

Charz: Holy cow! That's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a looooooong time.

Jess: I'm a fish! Moo!

Charz: And that just ruined it.

Jess: (Shmile!)

Toshiro: You two both need serious help.

Charz: We already knew that! (Shmile!)

End! ^-^

* * *

**(1) I've seriously done that before! But it looked complicated...**

**So, whaddya think? Should it be in this format, or my first format? You tell me! Gomen, this chap was soooo late, cuz my computer kept crashing! grr...  
I needs more ideas, please...**


	3. Authors note D: I'M SOO SORRY!

Hello, loyal readers! (yeah right...)

I'm sorry for not updating, but my computer is being a freakin' retard(meaning: lost everything, including all of my anime and fanfiction that I'd been working on!) and I had school assignments and crap like that.  
BUUUUUT! It's now school holidays, so I can maybe find some inspiration and update more often until school comes back on!

The next time I update, I will give you TWO CHAPTERS!!!! All for the price of $19.99! (Just kidding! :D )  
But, yeah, I'm gonna add two chapters instead of just one. That's my present for making you wait so long for only one chapter... 


	4. Back to Skool! Part 1

**Hiya! I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY I haven't been updating, but if you read the Author's Note, you'd have seen why, Grr... stupid computer...**

**Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter of Toshiro and Me!!! YAYZ!**

* * *

-At about 6:45am, Charz is lying in bed, Toshiro is lying on the couch and Charz's alarm clock is going off-

Alarm clock: -playing Resonance (Soul eater opening 1)-(1)

Charz:-still half-asleep- huh? Why is there a random DDR machine in my room?

Alarm clock: -getting louder-

Charz: Okay, I'm up. –Throws alarm clock across the room- Damn. Now I need a new alarm clock...

Charz: -throws on a school uniform- Better go get Toshiro up…

-in the lounge room! (Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!)-

Charz:-shaking Toshiro- Get up, I'm not leaving you here while I'm at school!

Toshiro:-half-asleep- No, Mr. sugar-candy-man… keep away from me… I don't want any candy… (Guess who he's dreaming about?)(2)

Charz: GET UP! –Pushes Toshiro off the couch-

Toshiro: -on the floor- Damn it! Why do I have to get up?

Charz: Because, I'm taking you to school with me!

Toshiro:-gets up- But, I don't have a uniform. So HA! And also, I'm old enough to have gone through school about 10 times now or maybe more!

Charz: Aww, you can just borrow one of mine if you want to go THAT bad. At least we don't have to wear skirts...

Toshiro: -Gulp! - Yes, thank goodness you don't have to...

* * *

-At school!-

Toshiro: Why do I have to come here...? –Sulking!-

Charz: There are two reasons. One: I want you to meet some of my friends. Two: I don't want you to destroy the house while I'm gone.

Toshiro: ... –sulking even more!-

Charz: Hey, Toshiro? You look kinda cute in my school uniform!

Toshiro: -mumbles- shut up...

* * *

-Class 1: Form class-

Ms Reid: Okay, everyone's here, and we have an extra. –motioning to Toshiro- Are you even supposed to be in high school?

Toshiro: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A KID!!!!! –Spazz!-

Charz: Sorry, miss. He's just really short for his age and he's sensitive about it...

Ms Reid: -standing on her desk, trying to get away from Toshiro- Yeah, I can see that!

Toshiro: DAMN RIGHT! –Rawr!-

* * *

-Class 2: Drama-

Charz: Okay, before we go into class, have you calmed down?

Toshiro: Yes, and I'm sorry for that very embarrassing act. Besides, it was her fault.

Charz: Maybe, but you still have detention with her at second break. Now, let's go inside.

Ms Brodie: Everyone's here, so lets get started. –Turns to Toshiro- Who are you?

Toshiro: My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, miss. –Bows-

Ms Brodie: -To Charz- Um... What's up with him?

Charz: He's... Uh... An exchange student from Japan?

Ms Brodie: Oh, okay then. Let's begin class. As you all know, we're doing a Clowning unit this term, so I've set up activities to help with that.

Charz: -whispering- Awesome! We don't have to do proper work!

Ms Brodie: Toshiro, you can work with Charz if you want, since you don't know anyone else.

-A few minutes later!-

Charz: -standing next to a closed door- Come on, Toshiro. Everyone has to do it at some stage!

Toshiro: -inside- But it's too humiliating!

Charz: I don't care! Now come out! –Banging on the door-

-Door opens and Toshiro walks out wearing a poofy clown wig and a squeaky clown nose-

Toshiro: -squeaks nose- What do you think?

Charz: -on the floor, laughing- OH MY GAWD!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A RETARD!

Toshiro: GRRR!!! –Walks back in and slams door-

Charz: -still on the floor, hyperventilating-

* * *

-Third class: Computer Studies-

Ms Whitlock: Sit down and be quiet!

Everyone: -sits down but keeps talking-

Charz: I'll just log in and I'll show you some of the stuff I've got on here...

Toshiro: I don't even have a log in... –Sigh-

Ms Whitlock: Everybody, this is what you have to do today. And remember: this goes toward your assessment!

Everyone: -pays no attention and keeps doing their stuff that has nothing to do with schoolwork-

Charz: Oooohh! YouTube! –Clicks-

Computer: -on screen- This site has been blocked because it has absolutely nothing to do with school.

Charz: But what if we need to research videos on stuff?

Computer: -on screen- I guess that's okay... –goes on to YouTube-

Charz: Wow. That's never happened before... LET'S LOOK UP RANDOM CRAP!!! –Types in "they're coming to take me away"-

Toshiro: This looks weird...

Charz: Yeah, that's why we're watching it!

-Bell goes outside-

Charz: Damn. Guess I have to log off...

Toshiro: Oh, what a shame. –Sarcasm!-

* * *

-Morning Tea-

-Charz and Toshiro walk towards a large group of mainly girls and a few boys-

Charz: -ahem- Everybody? This is my friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's a foreigner, so be nice.

Toshiro: Hello, nice to meet you all. –Bows-

Charz: Toshiro, this is Michelle. Michelle, I already told you.

Michelle: Hey. Are you a Cosplayer? Because you really look like an anime character that I've seen...

Toshiro: -sweatdrop- Yeah, I get that a fair bit...

Michelle: You even to the sweatdrop-thing that anime people do!

Charz: Uh... Okay then. Now Toshiro, this is Rachael, Ayden, Hayden and Jasmine, but we call her Jazz. –Pointing to each person-

Toshiro: Umm, Hi all. –Waves-

Hayden: Hey, I've seen you before... –thinking pose-

Jazz: Me too!

Toshiro: Um, I get that...? –Panicking!-

Ayden: Yeah, I think I have too... –eats a cupcake-

Charz: Hey! You're eating Steve!!! –Grabs Ayden's cupcake-

Ayden: Meh...

Toshiro: ...?

Rachael: Hey Charz, guess what?

Charz: What?

Rachael: We come in peace! Shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill! –Makes gun movements-

Charz: Lol. It's worse than that, he's dead Jim!

Rachael: Lol.

Toshiro: Okay, I think I missed something. What's this about?

Charz: Don't worry. You have to have listened to a certain song to get it.

Toshiro: ...Okay?

Charz: Hey, Hitsugaya-kun? –Acting innocent-

Toshiro: I know you only call me that when you want something, so what is it?

Charz: My friends over there want to know more about you, you know, because you're new here. Why don't you go talk to them? –Points to a group of girls waving-

Toshiro: -sigh- Fine.

-Toshiro walks over to the group of girls while Charz talks to Ayden and Hayden-

Charz: Hey, you know how he looks familiar to you two?

Ayden and Hayden: Yeah, what about it?

Charz: Have either of you seen the anime Bleach?

Ayden: Yes! I luvs it! –Otaku-ness!-

Hayden: Yeah, I've seen it. What does that have to do with him? –Points to Toshiro, currently being mauled by the group of girls-

Charz: Well, that's him! Toshiro is actually from the anime!

Ayden: Wow! How'd you manage that?

Charz: Okay, I found this weird spell thing that brought cartoon or anime characters into the human world. So, I wanted to try it, but I needed a picture of the person that I wanted to bring to our world. I got a picture of the first person, well, the fourth person that popped into my head.

Hayden: Okay. But who were the first three people?

Charz: The first was Death the Kid from Soul Eater, but he'd probably have a heart attack from how my house is so un-symmetrical. The second was Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, but I didn't want to separate him from his Alphonse. And the third person was Tamaki from Ouran Host Club.

Ayden: Why didn't you want to bring him here?

Charz: He'd probably start complaining about how poor I am, or start being all weird about how poor our school is...

Ayden and Hayden: Ah... That's understandable...

Charz: Yeah... So, I brought Hitsugaya-kun here. I wonder if anyone in Soul Society noticed.

-In Soul Society!-

Matsumoto: Hey, do any of you know where Captain Hitsugaya is?

Ukitake: I'm not too sure... I'll go have a look around. How long has he been gone for?

Matsumoto: Around about... 5 days now.

Ichigo: -Visiting!- Huh? Toshiro was gone? No wonder I haven't beaten the living hell out of him yet…

Matsumoto: I'm going to go ask around if people have seen him. If he's not in Soul Society, we'll have to check the living world.

Ukitake: I know what'll bring him back!

Everyone: What?

Ukitake: CANDY!!! –Holding different coloured boxes-

Everyone: -Sweatdrop!-

-Human world!-

Michelle: Ah, they probably haven't even noticed...

Charz: AH! When did you get here?

Michelle: While you were wondering about the Soul Society.

Charz, Ayden and Hayden: Ah, I see.

-Bell rings-

Charz: TOSHIRO!!!! COME HERE!!

Toshiro: -walks over, gasping for breath-

Charz: What happened to you?

Toshiro: Those... Damn... Fangirls! –Collapses-

Charz: Wow, some fangirls, unlike me, can be pretty rough! Now come on, we have class. –Drags Toshiro up the stairs-

**(1) - Well, not everything in this story has to be about Bleach!**

**(2) - Lol, Ukitake... Why does he CONSTANTLY try to give Toshiro candy? Weird…**

**(3) - The song is "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm, and it's funny as!

* * *

Lol, what'dya think? please r&r! flames will be used to keep Roy Mustang happy.  
**


	5. Back to Skool! Part 2

**Okay, so this is PART TWOOOOO! YAY! Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

-Fourth Class: PEP-

Charz: -still dragging Toshiro- We're here, time to get up! –Slaps Toshiro-

Toshiro: -lying on the ground- I WAS SLEEPING!!!

Charz: So?

Toshiro: Grr…

-Charz and Toshiro walk into the same classroom as Form class, which is the dance room-

Ms Reid: Hey, have you calmed down yet?

Toshiro: Yes, miss. I'm very sorry for my earlier –ahem- misbehaviour. Can you forgive me?

Ms Reid: Apology accepted, but you still have detention with me at second break.

Toshiro: Crap…

Charz: O MAH FLIPPIN SQUEAK!!! THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE HEARD YOU SWEAR!! (1)

Toshiro: Oh well, get over it.

Ms Reid: -ahem- If you two are finished, I'd like to mark the roll so we can go outside!

Charz and Toshiro: Sorry, miss…

-One boring roll marking and short walk later!-

Charz: Hey! Rachael, Mello, Lucy, Jade, Jess, Amy, Jack and Shelly are here!

Toshiro: I don't know most of those people… Who are they?

Charz: Jess is the one in our form class with the long black and pink hair, Lucy's the one with long brown hair, Amy's the ranga with the glasses who looks like she'd kick your ass and you haven't seen those other people yet. Except for Ka-shelly, she's in our computer class.

Toshiro: You have too many friends…

Charz: Thank you! –Shmile!-

Rachael: Hey Charz!

Charz: Hey Rach. Let's go skipping!

Rachael: Yeah!

Toshiro: So… What do I do?

Charz: you're skipping with us! –Grabs Toshiro's sleeve-

Toshiro: Great… -being dragged towards the skipping ropes by Charz-

-At the Home Ec shelter, with the PEP class and a few other people-

Ms Hall: Come on, let's skip! No gaps between people!

-Charz and Rachael jump the rope-

Charz: Hey, let's go around again.

Rachael: Yeah. Come on, Toshiro!

Toshiro: I'm... not too sure I should do this.

Charz: You're gonna do it, and you're gonna like it! –Grabs Toshiro's hand- Besides, this one isn't as hard as the "Egg Beater".

Toshiro: Egg... Beater...?

Ms Hall: Come on! Hurry up! No gaps!

Toshiro: Here goes nothing!

-Toshiro attempts to jump the rope, but ends up tripping and landing face-first on the concrete-

Toshiro: -still on the ground- Ouch... That hurt.

-Bell rings to go to next class-

Charz: Wow, it's been half an hour already?

Rachael: I 'spose... Damn.

Charz: Oh well. See you next break.

Toshiro: We have two breaks?! Wow!

Rachael: Why are you so happy about having two breaks?

Toshiro: Where I wor- I mean, go to school, I don't get to have many breaks...

Rachael: Well, you get two breaks here, every single day.

Charz: Yeah. See ya, Rach.

Rachael: See ya! –Leaves-

Toshiro: Sooo...... What class do we have now?

Charz: We haaaave....

Toshiro: ...

Charz: ...

Toshiro: ...

Charz: ...

Toshiro: ...Well?

Charz: WE HAVE AAAAARRRT!!!! –Jumps for joy-

Toshiro: So...? What's so good about art?

-Charz grabs Toshiro's arm and drags him to the Art block-

Toshiro: WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?!?

* * *

-Fifth class: Cert II in Art-

Ms Perry: Okay everyone, get your clay and get started.

-Everyone walks around and gets random art stuffs-

Charz: 'Kay, Toshiro? Lucy, Jade, Kachelle and Jazz are in this class. But sometimes Michelle skips out on class and comes here.

Toshiro: Aaaaand.... Why does she do that?

Charz: Cuz she's a NEEEEERRD!!!! –Lol!-

Toshiro: ...okay then.

-Everyone except Charz sit at a long table in a different classroom, away from the rest of the class-

Jade: So, what's it like being the newbie here?

Toshiro: Well, it's kinda weird, not knowing anyone. But at least I have some friends here now. –Smile-

Jazz: I'm not your friend! What're you talking about? –Sarcasm!-

Toshiro: Fine! Screw you, then!

Jazz: Come on! I was joking! Gawd, learn to take a joke...

Toshiro: ...

-Charz comes back with a small clay box with a lid-

Kachelle: Hey, Charz. Is that your box for assessment?

Charz: Yep! And guess how I'm gonna paint it?

Everyone: ...?

Charz: I said, guess! Come on!

Jazz: Let me guess, it'll be anime-related, won't it?

Charz: Yep! –Lol-

Lucy: So, what's it gonna look like?

Charz: I'm gonna make a 'Death Note' box! –Whips out different paintbrushes and paints-

Toshiro: And, what's "Death note"?

Charz: -super mega ultra long gasp- BLASPHEMY!!!!

Jazz: Don't worry, Charz. He's just not as special as we are to know what it is. –Lol-

Charz: I 'spose!

Toshiro: I'm missing something here, aren't I...?

-About half an hour later of painting and talking about random crap...-

Charz: -holding up a black box with 'Death Note' written on top of it- HA HA! I FINISHED IT!

Toshiro: Well, congrats on that. I'm gonna go ask Ms Perry if I can go to the bathroom...

-As Toshiro gets up, Charz moves and they both fall over, smashing the 'Death Note' box-

Charz: AHH NUU!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, BRO! –Random New Zealand accent-

Toshiro: I didn't mean to! Honest!!! –Waving his arms around like a spazz-

Charz: Don't worry. The teacher only needed to see it to give us our mark. I showed it to her before I started painting!

Toshiro: -sweat drop!-

Charz: Meh… Good thing I made two, because the first one was too small, and Ms Perry said I could keep it but I'd have to make another. I'll just paint this one instead!!! –Randomly whips out another clay box-

-Another half hour of painting and talking about random crap later…-

Charz: HAHA! I FINISHED… AGAIN!!! –Holds up the small clay box with the lid that says 'Death Note' across it-

-Bell goes for break-

Lucy: Wow. Toshiro didn't break it again!

Jazz: -Jabs Toshiro in the ribs- Hey, I bet that was hard for you…

Toshiro: GRR…!

Charz: C'mon Toshiro. –Drags Toshiro by the sleeve out the door-

* * *

-2nd Break-

Jack: Hey, the weird dude is back.

Toshiro: I HAVE a name, I hope you know.

Jack: Uhh… Umm…

Charz: -Whispers- its Toshiro, dummy!

Jack: Uh, Toshiro! Yes!

Toshiro: …

Ms Reid: There you are. –Pointing at Toshiro- Come with me.

Toshiro: … Okay…

-Toshiro and Ms Reid walk away-

Rachael: WHY did Ms Reid do that?

Charz: Toshiro got detention with her…

Rachael: Oh… Hey wanna go in the library and annoy Mr Hampson?

Charz: YAY FOR ANNOYING-NESS!!!

-In the Library!!-

Charz: Why are we doing this in the first place?

Rachael: Cuz there's not really anything better to do…

Char: So true…

-Charz and Rachael walk up to Mr Hampson-

Mr Hampson: Hey there. What's up?

Charz and Rachael: Not much…

Mr Hampson: …?

Charz: …

Rachael: …

Mr Hampson: You guys are starting to creep me out…

Rachael: We know.

Charz: -Shmile!-

Mr Hampson: Uh… -Rings library bell-

Charz: Aww, no more annoying Mr Hampson…

Rachael: Sad face…

-Outside-

Rachael: Well, what now?

Charz: I dunno.

Ayden: Hey guys.

Charz and Rachael: Go away.

Ayden: No. –Sits down with Charz and Rachael-

-Charz, Rachael and Ayden sit in silence for about five minutes-

Rachael: Oh, that's IT!

-Rachael picks up Ayden by the collar and kicks him in the back, sending him flying-

Charz: Thanks for that…

Rachael: Anytime!

-Bell rings to go to class-

Charz: Aww, no more annoying random people!

* * *

-Last class: English-

Charz: Uh, Miss?

Ms Wells: Hello. Who's this?

Charz: This is Toshiro. He's new and this'll probably be the only day he comes to school ever again.

Toshiro: -mumbling- Damn right…

Ms Wells: Oh, okay then. –Turns to the class- Now can everyone please sit down.

-Everyone sits down and turns to the whiteboard-

Ms Wells: Since we're doing a 'sci-fi' unit in English this term, we'll be watching some typical science fiction movies.

Everyone: Yay!

Ms Wells: But, you have to take down notes about what each movie has in common. We've already seen 'War of the Worlds', so compare that to 'I Robot'.

-Ms Wells puts on the movie and fast-forwards it to where the class finished last lesson-

Charz: Ha, I've already seen this entire movie. But it's still good!

Rachael: Same. I think it's really good as well.

Toshiro: Can you please be quiet? I'm trying' to watch the movie!

Charz and Rachael: …?

Charz: Oh yeah! What did you have to do for detention with Ms Reid?

Toshiro: I had to watch the Dance Squad perform. So… _Many_… DANCERS…! –Shudder-

Charz and Rachael: … 'Kay?

-Charz, Rachael and Toshiro sit and watch the movie until the bell goes to leave-

Ms Wells: I hope you got notes down about the movie!

Charz: -mumbles- yeah, right…

* * *

-At the train station-

Charz: Bye, Rach! See you on Monday!

Rachael: See ya, Charz!

-Charz and Rachael hug, as Toshiro looks the the ticket machine-

Rachael: See ya! –Gets on the train-

Toshiro: What's this machine do?

Charz: That's the ticket machine. People use that to buy a ticket for the train. I don't buy them, though. I like changing the languages on them!

-Charz touches random options on the screen, while Toshiro watches-

Charz: C'mon, we gotta get to the other side of the platform.

-Charz and Toshiro walk up the stairs-

Toshiro: Hey Charz, guess what?

Charz: What?

Toshiro: TRIP!!! –Stick out foot and trips Charz up the stairs-

Charz: Toshiro! That wasn't very nice!

Toshiro: That WAS funny though…

Charz: -looks hurt and sad-

Toshiro: Aww, I'm sorry.

Charz: YES! I KNEW THAT'D WORK!! –Gets back up and walks down the rest of the stairs-

Toshiro: … Damn…

* * *

-On the train-

Charz: Hey Toshiro. I dare you to swing off the handles there!

Toshiro: Nope. Won't you get in trouble if you do that?

Charz: So? I do it all the time! –Swings off the handles-

-Train stops suddenly at the station and Charz flies off-

Toshiro: -Points at Charz dramatically- THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! –Opens the doors and runs-

Charz: Hey! Wait up! –Runs after Toshiro-

* * *

-At home-

Charz: -drops schoolbag- Well, that was an interesting day at school…

Toshiro: Yeah, I guess it was.

-Charz runs in to the kitchen while Toshiro sits on the lounge-

Charz: -from the kitchen- HI MUM! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?!?

Charz's mum: -from the kitchen- YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, CUZ I'M RIGHT HERE!!

Toshiro: …?

Charz: -walks back in to the lounge room- We're having KFC for dinner. I mean, it's KFC night tonight…(2)

Toshiro: … Okay?

Charz: Kool. –Walks into the kitchen- MUUUMM! CAN YOU GO GET US SOME KFC PLEASE?!

Charz's mum: -From the kitchen- WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE YELLING!?!

Toshiro: -mumbling- How am I ever going to tell Matsumoto what I've been through…

-Toshiro thinks…-

Toshiro: -sweatdrop- She'll probably want to come here…

(1) – Well, I've never heard him swear in ENGLISH! In Japanese, yes, but not in English.

(2) – You'd only ever get this if you were in my drama class…

* * *

**Charz: Hope you likey!**

**Toshiro: Yep, 'cuz I sure didn't...**

**Charz: Do you want to go back in the box?**

**Toshiro: -scared- Please don't make me go back there...!**

**Charz: That's right! Please R&R. Flames will be used to torture Toshiro!**

**Toshiro: -cries!-  
**


	6. TaM Special: SUPANOVA!

**Hey, people. I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!1!! HOLY SHIT-NUGGETS!! And this chap is a special one because of Supanova! Too bad it already came and went... Oh well!  
So... Uhh... Please enjoy!**

**P.S: I PROMISE to update more often! :)**

* * *

-Charz, Toushiro and Jess are sitting in the lounge room on a large couch-

Toushiro: I'm bored.

Charz: Me too.

Jess: Same here.

Charz: -Turns to Jess- What the fudge-nuggets are you doing here?!

Jess: It's the weekend. Duh!

Charz: Oooohhh... Right.

Toushiro: Well, now that we're done with that, what are we going to do? I'm slowly losing my sanity over here.

Jess: Don't worry. You'll lose it faster when you hang out with us! -Shmile!-

Toushiro: ...?

Charz: I has an omg-rific idea! Let's find something on the internet we could do! -Runs to her laptop-

Jess: Why did you just randomly run around the room and sit down about 10cm from where you were sitting before?

Charz: I... Don't know! Oh well. Let's see what's going on at the EKKA showgrounds this week...

-Everyone reads what's on the page-

Jess: OMFG! It's actually here!

Charz: Yeah! I know!

Toushiro: Uhh... I must've missed something. What's going on?

Jess: You mean you've never heard of it?!

Toushiro: No, of course not, because I'm not from this w-

Charz: SHH! SHUT UP!! -wraps a random piece of cloth around Toushiro's mouth-

Jess: What was he saying?

Charz: What he means is that he's not from this country. -nervous smile-

Jess: Hmm... -looking at Charz and Toushiro suspiciously-

Charz and Toushiro: ...

Jess: OKAY! -Shmile!-

Charz: -Thinking- Whew! That was too close...

* * *

-In Soul Society! XD-

Matsumoto: Hey, do you know if Capitan Hitsugaya has come back from the Living World yet?

Yachiru: We haven't seen Tou-kun for a while, have we Ken-chan?

Kenpachi: I'm afraid I haven't either.

Ukitake: Same here. Sorry.

Matsumoto: I guess there's no avoiding it...

Ichigo: -Walks in from the bathroom- No avoiding what?

Matsumoto: Toushiro hasn't come back from the Living World or contacted us, so I'm going to go and find him.

Yachiru: I'm coming too!

Everyone: What?!

Yachiru: I haven't been to the Living World for a long time! I wanna go again!

Matsumoto: I guess that's fine with me. Is it okay with you, Capitan Zaraki?

Kenpachi: That's fine. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Yachiru?

Yachiru: Mm-hm!

Matsumoto: Okay then, let's go Yachiru!

Yachiru: Yay! Living World candy!

Kenpachi: -Sweatdrop!-

* * *

-Back to the Living World!-

-Charz and Jess are running around the house, while Toushiro is standing in the hallway in his Soul Reaper outfit-

Charz: I knew these costumes we bought off E-bay would come in handy one day!

Jess: Yeah! Who are you going as?

Charz: I'm going as... -Whisper whisper-

Jess: Why are you whispering?

Charz: So that Toushiro doesn't hear me.

Jess: Oooohhh... Okay then. I'm going as... -Whisper whisper-

-Charz and Jess keep talking about costumes while Toushiro looks through the closet they were looking through-

Toushiro: What are all these for?

Charz: Oh, those are our cosplay outfits. You can look through them if you want.

Toushiro: What does 'cosplay' even mean? -Pulls out a Ryuk outfit from Death Note-

Jess: Hitsugaya-kun, it's no use getting us to explain it. You'll see what it is when we get there.

Toushiro: And where exactly ARE we going?

* * *

-A bus ride, train ride and fair walk later!-

Toushiro: What's this 'Supanova' thing?

Charz and Jess: You've never heard of Supanova?!

Toushiro: Nope.

Jess: It's only the biggest anime and video game convention in Australia!

Charz: They also have some awesome competitions there. Cosplay chess, Guitar Hero, skits and other stuff.

Jess: We've entered the Cosplay chess and we've also entered in a skit.

Toushiro: So that's why you two have dressed up as some black haired guy in a blue uniform and a midget with blonde hair.

Jess: Hey! Don't diss Roy Mustang! I have a lighter and some matches with me, ya know!

Charz: DON'T CALL ME SMALL!! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!!! -Lol, short rant-

Toushiro: Okay! Jeez... Who are you supposed to be anyway?

Charz: -sigh- If you didn't know already, I'm Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Jess: And I'm Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Toushiro: ...Okay... But why are there people around here dressed like me?

Jess: Uhh...

Charz: Never mind that, cuz- Ah look! Hayden DID meet us here! -diverts Toushiro's attention-

Hayden: Hey guys! Nice costumes.

Charz: Hey Hayden. Nice Tobi outfit. I'm surprised that you could get all of it in time!

Hayden: Same here, but I did, so I'm happy. It's good that you got all of yours together as well. Same for you, Jess.

Jess: Thanks for that, but we cheated...

Charz: We bought our costumes off EBay. But that was WAY before the start of this year!

Hayden: Well, that's okay then... I 'spose...

Charz: Hey, look who I brought with me! -Drags Toushiro over-

Hayden: Hey! It's the Japanese guy from school!

Toushiro: I'M NOT JAPANESE! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M FROM-

Charz: -randomly shoves a doughnut in Toushiro's mouth- Yeah, he's from America. He just likes Japanese culture too much. -nervous smile-

Hayden: Hmm... -looks at Charz and Toushiro suspiciously-

Charz: ...

Toushiro: OM NOM NOM!! -eats doughnut-

Hayden: OKAY!!! -Shmile!-

Charz: -thinking- Whew... That was too close... Again!

Toushiro: Mmm... That was good, whatever it was!

Charz: Yeah? Well NO DOUGHNUT FOR YUUUUHH!!! -takes Toushiro's doughnut-

Toushiro: Aww... -Sniff-

* * *

-A long wait in line later!-

Jess: Oh mah gawd! We're inside! TIME FOR SHOPPING! -races off in random direction-

Charz: Uhh... Okay then, see you later!

Toushiro: Charz? Why did she want to go shopping that badly?

Charz: Because! There's heaps of stuff you can buy here, that you can't find anywhere else! -Jumps for joy-

Toushiro: Well... That's good...? Where are we going to go first?

Charz: Let's go find the celebrities! -dramatic pointing-in-a-random-direction pose-

Toushiro: ...Okay...

* * *

-After a while of searching...-

Charz: OH MY FLIPPIN SQUEAK!!! IT'S VIC MIGNOGNA!!

Toushiro: And just WHO is that? -crosses arms-

Jess: -appears from nowhere!- He's the voices of some of the BEST anime characters EVAR!!!

Charz: DAMN RIGHT!!! And he's also the leader of the Risembool Rangers.

Charz and Jess: -pumps fists in the air- RED DAAAAAWWN!!!!

Toushiro: ...?

Jess: Never mind, let's go talk to him!

Vic: Hello ladies... And man.

Toushiro: Damn right...

Vic: What was that?

Toushiro: N-Nothing!!

Vic: Okay then. So, what's up, people? (1)

Charz: Well, can I ask you a favour, pleeeaaase??? -begging, much?-

Vic: Sure, what is it?

Charz: I need you to speak to my friend, Rachael, and talk to her in your Edward voice. She's a REALLY big fan of yours and she's sad she couldn't make it today.

Vic: Okay then, call her and tell me when you're ready! -rubs hands together-

Charz: -pulls out phone-

Toushiro: Rachael? Is that the girl from school who has the short blonde hair and the glasses?

Charz: Yeah, now SHUT UP! It's ringing.

Charz: Hey Rach. Someone here wants to talk to you! -waits- Who is it? You'll have to wait and see!

Charz: -covers receiver- Here, Vic. She's all yours! -hands phone to Vic-

Vic: -In Edward Elric's voice- Hey, Rachael! It's Edward Elric! I heard you were a big fan.

Rachael: -From other side of the phone- OHMIGAWD! Hi, Edward!

Vic: I also heard that you're sad because you couldn't come to Supanova this year.

Rachael: Yeah, I'm sick and I can't go... But I'm getting Charz to take lots of pictures for me!

Vic: I think I might have something that will make you feel better! -pulls out a pen and a photo of Edward-

Rachael: Uhh... What might that thing be?

Vic: A poster of me, signed to you, Rachael.

Rachael: OHMAHFLIPPINGAWD!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! -cough hack-

Vic: Whoa! Don't make yourself sick or anything! Do you WANT me to get Colonel Bastard on to you?

Rachael: -cough- Uhh, no sir!

Vic: Good. I hope you get better, so you can come next year, okay?

Rachael: Yes, I will!

Vic: Okay I have to go now, bye-bye! -hands the phone and poster to Charz-

Charz: Thank you soo much!

Vic: Well, you're a good friend to think of her while you're here, so I'm gonna give you this... -pulls out Edward figurine and signs the box-

Charz: Thank you!!!

Vic: That's okay! -hands Charz the box-

Charz: YAYZ!!! -runs off-

Vic: ... Okay... Now, what would you like to order?

Jess: -HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!- Would you be able to say this, -hands Vic a piece of paper- in Ed's voice for me? Please?

Vic: -Sigh...- Alright, but only because you asked nicely.

Jess: Yay! -squee!-

Vic: -ahem- Mustang... I miss my cupcake. I even named it Steve!(2)

Jess: Thank you!

Vic: That's okay, now shoo!

Jess: Hahahaha! -leaves-

* * *

-At somewhere else in the Convention Centre-

Matsumoto: -Sigh- How are we supposed to find Hitsugaya-kun with all of these people around?

Yachiru: Yeah! I can't see Tou-kun anywhere! -trying to see over people-

Matsumoto: Oh, come here, Yachiru. -Puts Yachiru on her shoulders-

Yachiru: Yay! I can see over everyone, now! I'll look out for Tou-kun! -dramatic searching pose-

Random person 1: Hey, nice Rangiku costume!

Matsumoto: Thanks, I- wait, COSTUME?!? -wtf?!-

Random person 1: Yeah. It looks really good on you! -Thumbs up!-

Matsumoto: YOU PERV!! -Slaps Random person 1 across the room-

Yachiru: Matsumoto-chan, what was that for?

Matsumoto: Never mind. He deserved it anyway. -Pouting!-

* * *

-Back with Charz, Jess and Toshiro...-

Toshiro: Uhh... Where are we?

Charz: Duh! We're at the plushie stall!! WHEE!!

Jess: YAYZ!!!

Toshiro: ...?

Charz: Never mind... Anyway, what plushie are you getting, Jess?

Jess: Just a sec. Can I please have the Light Yagami plushie?

Stall Clerk: -Grabs plushie- Here you go.

Jess: Thank you! -runs away-

Stall Clerk: Hey! You owe me money!

Charz: Uhh... Here's the money... Can I have the L plushie?

Stall Clerk: Thanks. -Grabs another plushie- Here, are you going to give me money?

Charz: Yes... Here.

Stall Clerk: Yay!

Charz: Uhh... 'Kay then... Bye! -runs-

Toshiro: Hey! Wait for me! -runs-

Stall Clerk: Aww...

* * *

-A short run later-

Charz: Whew! That was creepy... And Jess?

Jess: Yeeeeees...?

Charz: You owe me money.

Jess: I'll give it to you later, okay?

Charz: That'll be when you spend it all, right?

Jess: Yep!

Charz: -Sigh- Fine, consider it a present.

Jess: Yayz! Thank you! -Hugs Charz-

Charz: Uhh... Yeah, whatever... -Pushes Jess off-

Toshiro: Okay then... I still have one question.

Charz: Well? What is it?

Jess: Are you wondering why you haven't bought anything yet?

Toshiro: No... I'm wondering why there are people dressed up as me and other people from Soul Society. Any idea why?

Jess: We'll tell you...

Charz: WHAT?!?

Jess: But on one condition.

Toshiro: Name it. -folds arms-

Charz and Jess: Justa sec...

-Charz and Jess huddle up and discuss-

Jess: Okay, we have your condition. It will be...

* * *

-A while later, at the Main Stage-

Matsumoto: Ah... We've been looking all day and we STILL can't find him.

Yachiru: Yeah! Not to mention you've beat up a heap of guys and the Security Guards know you by first name.

Matsumoto: Maybe... But they all deserved it. They were ALL being perverts...

Yachiru: Never mind, it looks like something's gonna happen! Up there, on that stage!

Announcer: -ahem- It seems we have a spur-of-the-moment entrant in the Cosplay Skit contest. Now, let's give it up for Toshiro Hitsugaya!

Toshiro: -gives Charz and Jess a look that says 'I FRIGGIN HATE YOU!!!!1!!'-

Charz: YAY! GOOOOO TOSHIRO!!!

Jess: w00t!

Charz: -whispers- Hey, what do you think he'll do?

Jess: I dunno, but I bet it'll be good!

Announcer: Uhh, anytime you're ready, you can go, okay?

Toshiro: yeah... Sure... -walks to centre of stage-

Charz: -yells above everyone- WHOO!! GO TOU-KUN!!!

Toshiro: -sigh- Here goes...

Toshiro: Soar upon the frozen Heavens... -unsheathes sword- HYOURINMARU!! -random ice dragon flies around the stage-

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOHH!!!

Yachiru: Lookie! That's Hyourinmaru!

Matsumoto: I'd know that shikai anywhere... C'mon. -pushes through the crowd-

Yachiru: Yay, Tou-kun! -waves-

Toshiro: -thinking- Oh crap! Matsumoto is here! How will I explain this... -calmly walks off stage-

Charz: That... Was... AWESOME!!!

Jess: YEAH!! I've never seen Hyourinmaru before!

Toshiro: Uhh... 'Kay then, but I have something that you should _prrrrroooooobably_ know about.

Charz: And that is...?

Matsumoto: TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!!!

Yachiru: Hi, Tou-kun! You're in trouble!

Toshiro: -points to Matsumoto- That is.

Charz: Oh... Uhh... I'm in the shiz, aren't I?

Matsumoto: Ooooooh, yeah!

* * *

**YAYZ!! A NEW CHAPPIE!! Sorry I haven't updated in... forever... but I'll update as quickly as possible! i PROMISE!!!! Gomen! -bows-**


	7. TaM Special: SUPANOVA! Part 2

**Sorry for the whole... not updating thing... I HAVE NO INSPIRATION AT ALL! -goes to emo corner-**

**Anyway, here's a second part for the Supanova special that's really really REALLY late... T-T**

* * *

-At random part of convention...-

Matsumoto: So, explain to me again how you managed to kidnap a captain of the Gotei 13, AND manage to keep him here against his will?

Charz: I told him that if he leaves, imma hunt him down and literally rip off his face. With a spork.

Jess: Wow! You can really do that?

Charz: If Toushirou leaves, I can prove it! -sadistic smile-

Toushirou: -whispers to Matsumoto- Save me...

Yachiru: Rangiku-san, can I go buy some candy? -puppy dog eyes-

Matsumoto: -sigh- Here's some money...

Yachiru: YAAY! -runs off-

Charz: Wow, she's almost as bad as we are, but with manga and plushies...

Jess: Yeah... O_o

Matsumoto: -ahem- Anyway, I'll be taking Captain Hitsugaya back to Soul Society now.

Charz: AAAAWWWWWWW! -cries-

Matsumoto: No! Uhh... Stop crying! -hugs Charz-

Charz: -sniff- Please stay for a little longer?

Yachiru: -randomly walks in- HELLZ YEAH!

Matsumoto: You ate the red ones, didn't you?

Yachiru: -eats candy- What did you say? I was too busy eating the red ones!

Matsumoto: -facepalm-

-Back at the Batc-I mean Charz's house...-

Yachiru: WOW! Your house is soo SMALL!

Charz: Yeah, I know that. -gloom-

Matsumoto: Uhh... Anyway, how did you convince Captain Hitsugaya to use his Shikai on stage, in front of humans that can see him for some unknown reason?

Jess: Well, go back to the last chapter and you'll see how!

Charz: What do you mean, 'chapter'? He he he... -nervous glances-

Matsumoto, Yachiru and Toushirou: -Sweatdrop-

Charz: Uhh... We told him that we'd tell him why people were Cosplaying as him, only under that condition.

Toushirou: Yeah, and you never told me.

Charz: AND WE NEVER WILL!

Charz and Jess: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -waves around random anime plushies-

Matsumoto: Are they always like this?

Toushirou: Oohhh yeah... -Sweatdrop-

Jess: -ahem- Anyway...

Toushirou: ...

Matsumoto: ...

Charz: ...

Hadyn: ...

Charz: HOLY CRAP! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Hadyn: About five seconds ago... I think...

Charz: Ohh kay then...?

Jess: ANYWAY...

Charz: Anyway what?

Jess: ...

Charz: ...

Hadyn: ...

Jess: I don't know... PLUSHIE FIGHT! :D

Charz: YOU'RE ON!

-Jess and Charz run off-

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Hadyn: Anyway-

Toushirou: PLEASE don't tell me that you're going to do the same thing the two girls did?

Hadyn: I'm not because, unlike them, I'm smart.

Charz: HEY! I HEARD THAT! -throws brick plushie-

Hadyn: -gets hit- AAAARRGH! THAT WASN'T A PLUSHIE! -rolls on ground in pain-

Charz: Oh yeah, that was the brick I glued googly eyes on to make it look cute... ^-^

Jess: Yeah, same with my rock! -pulls out large rock-

Hadyn: PLEASE do NOT throw that!

Jess: Throw it? Why would I throw my pet doggy?

Hadyn: -facepalm-

Charz: Well, let's go home.

Jess: Yeah, my arms hurt from carrying all these bags...

Charz: Then they linked arms and skipped off into the sunset, while Toushirou, Rangiku-san and Hadyn all wondered what the fudge-nuggets just happened. THE END!

Hadyn: I already know that... I was there...

Jess: Oh... Now I remember! :D

Toushirou: -facepalm-

Matsumoto: So, are you ready to go home, Hitsugaya-taicho?

Toushirou: Yeah, before they notice. -tiptoes away-

Charz: -without turning around- Where are you two going?

Toushirou and Matsumoto: -freeze-

Charz: Well, If you really have to leave... -sniff-

Matsumoto: We... We don't HAVE to go right n-

Toushirou: -nudges Matsumoto- Don't say that, or we'll lose our ONLY chance!

Charz: Really? You don't have to leave yet?

Jess: YAAAAYY! -does happy dance-

Charz: I'm really happy, but I have a question.

Matsumoto: Shoot, what is it?

Charz: Where's Yachiru?

Matsumoto: -MEGA GASP!-

-Back at the convention-

Yachiru: Put me DOWN! I'm NOT a PLUSHIE! -kicks-

Random guy: Wow, this plushie is soo life-like!

* * *

**Wow... looked soo much longer on word... O_o**


	8. Sleepover and small disputes?

**Hello, loyal readers (if there are any)! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. The latest problem is that my home internet has been cut off because I'm moving. So right now, I'm using the school internet, which is really REALLY slow! D: And because of this, I won't be able to update for a little while :'(**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7 of Toushirou and Me! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

-At Jess's house-

Jess: Okay, pick a movie! Imma go make popcorn.

-Jess walks into the kitchen and makes a hell of a lotta noise-

Charz: ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?

Jess: I THINK SO! JUST KINDA GOT BURIED UNDER A FEW HUNDRED BOXES OF NOODLES AND HELLO PANDAS!

Toushirou: Why are we yelling?

Charz: Cuz Jess got buried. I didn't know if she could hear me.

Toushirou: Oh, but why are we even here? Are supposed to be invading your friend's house?

Charz: Yeah, it's called a sleepover! Which is weird because you don't really sleep at a sleepover... :S

Toushirou: ...

Charz: Anyway, WE CHOSE THIS MOVIE! -holds up movie cover-

Toushirou: And what exactly did we choose?

Jess: -comes back from kitchen- Sweeny Todd! Haven't seen that for a while!

Charz: Where's the popcorn?

Jess: ...

Charz: ...

Toushirou: ...

Jess: I forgot when I got buried... -goes back into the kitchen-

Toushirou: When are we going to watch this movie? I want to see what it's like.

Charz: Fine... We'll do what _you_ wanna do... -puts on movie-

Toushirou: But... Didn't you... -sigh-

Charz: HURRY UP! IT'S STARTING!

Jess: HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES!

Charz: Since when did we have horses?

Toushirou: -facepalm-

-About halfway through the movie-

Toushirou: Hey, what's he doing to that other guy?

Charz: He's cutting that other guy's head off.

Toushirou: Okay then... But why is he singing and smiling about it?

Jess: Cuz he enjoys his work! Duh!

Toushirou: O_o

Charz: OHH! I LUV this part!

Jess: Same here!

-Jess and Charz sing along to Sweeny Todd-

Charz and Jess: They all deserve to DIE! Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why!

Jess: In all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, there are 2 kinds of men and only 2...

Charz: There's the one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot in the other one's face...

Charz and Jess: Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you!

Toushirou: NO. MORE. SINGING! -claps hands over ears-

Charz: DO WE SING THAT BADLY?

Toushirou: YES! NOW SHUT UP!

Jess's Mum: -walks in- WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!

Jess: But I'm not yelling, we were just-

Jess's Mum: -throws a shoe at Jess and Charz-

Toushirou: Thank you ma'am, for shutting them up, and-

Jess's Mum: -throws a shoe at Toushirou-

-Charz, Jess and Toushirou roll on the ground in pain-

Jess's Mum: Now don't let me hear you lot yelling again! -Walks away-

Toushirou: Is your mum always this... Rough?

Jess: Nah, it must just be because you're here... Dunno why other than that.

Toushirou: ... :S

Jess: Anyway...

Charz: ...

Toushirou: ...

Jess: We should watch another movie!

Charz: But... This one isn't finished yet...

Jess: I SAID WE'RE WATCHING A NEW MOVIE!

Charz: -whimper-

-Later-

Charz: That movie was...

Jess: It was what?

Charz: It was CRAP!

Jess: Yeah, Year One was pretty crap...

Toushirou: For once, I agree with you both.

Jess and Charz: -GASP!-

Toushirou: ... What?

Charz: You actually AGREED with us?

Jess: That's friggin EPIC!

Jess's Mum: -From her room- WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING?

Jess and Charz: SORRY!

Toushirou: ...?

-The Next Day, at the front of Jess's house-

Charz: That was fun... We should do it again sometime!

Jess: Yeah! And Toushirou has to come again!

Toushirou: WHY? -dramatic dying pose-

Charz: You 'kay there? -pokes Toushirou in the eye-

Toushirou: AAARGH! WHY DID YOU POKE ME IN THE EYE?

Charz: I wanted to see if you were okay.

Toushirou: You're just lucky that I haven't gotten too pissed off since I've been here...

Charz: Oh yeah? What would happen then? -crosses arms-

Toushirou: ...

Charz: ...

Jess: ...

Toushirou: Let's just say that something bad will happen.

Jess: O_o -goes inside-

Toushirou: Why did she leave?

Charz: She has a VERY dirty mind...

Toushirou: Oohh... Maybe we should go.

Charz: Yeah maybe we should...

-Back at Charz's house-

Matsumoto: Where have you been? You said that you were going to the shops to buy more milk!

Charz: Yeah, we got milk now! -holds up milk bottle-

Matsumoto: But that was 2 DAYS AGO!

Charz: Yeah... About that... -shmile!-

Matsumoto: ...?

Charz: I'm... NOT GONNA TELL YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA! -runs into her room and locks it-

Toushirou and Matsumoto: -sweatdrop-

-3 hours later-

Charz: -comes out of room- I'M HUNGRY! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?

Toushirou: -mumbles- Crack, THAT'S what's for dinner...

Charz: What was that?

Toushirou: What? Oh, nothing...

Charz: -suspicious look-

Toushirou: ...?

Matsumoto: DINNER'S READY!

Toushirou: What's with all the yelling? -curls up in foetal position-

Matsumoto: I didn't think Charz was out of her room yet... :(

Toushirou: Well... Uhh... I'm sorry?

Charz: AWW! Toushirou said he was sorry!

Toushirou: What did I say about pissing me off?

Charz: To not to...

Toushirou: That's right.

Matsumoto: Hang on, am I missing something here?

Toushirou: No, you're not missing anything.

Charz: Imma just go and eat my dinner now... -leaves-

Matsumoto: Hitsugaya-taicho... What did you do?

Toushirou: I didn't DO anything, but I said a few things.

Matsumoto: Liiiike?

Charz: -from kitchen- HEY SHORTY! COME AND GET YOUR DINNER!

Toushirou: Oh, that is IT! -unsheathes zanpaktou-

Matsumoto: Toushirou Hitsugaya! Just WHAT do you think you're DOING?

Toushirou: Kicking her ass, what's it look like? -releases Bankai-

Charz: -walks back in- OH SHIT-NUGGETS! -grabs random cricket bat-

Toushirou: Don't even TRY to fight me! You know who will win!

Charz: Yeah! It'll be ME! -smashes Toushirou with cricket bat-

Toushirou: OUCH! THAT WASN'T very... Nice... -knocked out-

Charz: Well, that was fun while it lasted. But now it's a little cold in here. -drops bat-

Matsumoto: Wow... I've never known anyone to react like that to Hitsugaya-Taicho's Bankai...

Charz: Really? I would've used my frozen loaf of bread, but I lost it... I think I might've eaten it... -thinking-

Matsumoto: ...-facepalm-

Charz: Hey, you know what would be fun?

Matsumoto: What?

Charz: SHARPIES! -takes out multicoloured sharpie pens-

Matsumoto: What exactly are you going to do with them?

Charz: Imma do THIS! -draws on Toushirou's face-

Matsumoto: You DO realise how pissed off he'll be when he wakes up?

Charz: Yeah, that's why I'm doing it! -Snicker-

Matsumoto: You're going to die, I think.

Charz: I know, but it'll be worth it! -shmile-

* * *

**Go the Sharpies! Please R&R, flames will be used to warm my new, empty house!**


	9. KENPACHI APPEARS! GASP! :O

**SUP, READERS? This must be a miracle! It's been less than a month since I last updated! :D And I think this might be one of the longest chapters, other than the very first one. So, REJOYCE, GOOD PEOPLE! -does happy dance-**

**Ahem... Anyway, enjoy chapter 8! ;)**

* * *

Toushirou: -wakes up- Ugh... My head... What happened?

Charz: -walks in- TOU-KUN! COME AND GET BREAKFAST!

Toushirou: Oh yeah... That's what happened... -goes back to sleep-

Charz: Okay then, no pancakes for YOOOOOOUUUUU! -runs out of the room-

-BANG-

Charz: WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE?

Toushirou: -sigh- 'Spose I better get up, otherwise Matsumoto will scold me and give me all her paperwork to do...

Yachiru: -kicks in front door- HELLO EVERYONE!

Charz: HOLY CRAP!

Matsumoto: Yachiru! I'm soo glad you're okay! -cuddles-

Yachiru: I'm glad I got away from the creepy doll guy okay! He tried to put me into a giant safe! -shudder-

Matsumoto: That's horrible! I'm just glad that you're okay!

Yachiru: Help... Can't breathe...

Matsumoto: Oh... Hehehe... Sorry! -lets Yachiru go-

Charz: Well, I can kinda see how he thought you were a plushie. Probably a life-size one though... -thinking pose-

Yachiru: Hey Charz, guess what? -pissed off-

Charz: Uhh... What is it?

Yachiru: -ecstatic- BANKAI!

Charz: OHHHH NOOOOOOEEEEEZZZZ!

Toushirou: GET HER GOOD, YACHIRU!

-An hour later-

Matsumoto: Thank heavens we patched up that wall!

Toushirou: Yeah, otherwise her mum would've been REALLY pissed off. I hope she doesn't do what Jess's mum does...

Yachiru: What's that?

Toushirou: She throws shoes, and f*cks you up wherever she's aiming!

Yachiru: Oh... Poor Jess...

Matsumoto: Yeah. Anyway, how's Charz going?

Yachiru: I dunno, she hasn't woken up yet. -pokes Charz in the face- Do you think she's dead?

Toushirou: I hope so!

Matsumoto: -GLARE!-

Toushirou: Oh, Uhh... I mean... I hope not?

Matsumoto: That's better.

Yachiru: OH NO! WHAT IF I HIT HER TOO HARD? -stressing-

Toushirou: Then we dump her in a river around... 50 kilometres away?

Matsumoto: -GLARE!-

Toushirou: I mean... I bet she's fine?

Matsumoto: Better.

Hadyn: -randomly walks in- Hey, what's going on here?

Toushirou: Yachiru got pissed off with Charz and hit her too hard with her Bankai.

Hadyn: Oh... 'Kay. And Toushirou? You got a lil' something on your face...

Toushirou: -looks in mirror- IMMA FRIKKIN KILL THAT GIRL!

Yachiru: Sharpies are ALWAYS fun!

Matsumoto: Anyway, I wonder when Charz will wake up?

Charz: -wakes up- That was an EPIC sleep...

Hadyn: CHARZ! YOU GOTTA LIVE! Otherwise I'll be lonered in maths...

Charz: I'M AWAKE NOW, YOU KNOW!

Charz's Mum: WHY DO PEOPLE YELL IN THIS HOUSE? -from kitchen-

Everyone: SORRY!

-LaTeR-

Charz: Hadyn, how do you know where I live anyway?

Hadyn: I have my sources...

Charz: Toushirou... -GLARE!-

Toushirou: IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!

Charz: Oh, that's okay then! -Shmile!-

Toushirou: -Sweatdrop-

Charz: Also, why do we never go to school?

Hadyn: Except for that one day...

Charz: Yeah, except for that day... Maybe it's cuz...

Jess: -crashes through the window- CUZ WE'RE TOO KOOL 4 SKOOL!

Charz: You owe me a new window...

Jess: Aww...

Charz: Anyway, since it's the weekend, I should take everyone to school on Monday!

Hadyn: YAAY!

Matsumoto: I don't think I'll be able to pose as a student...

Charz: You can be a student TEACHER!

Yachiru: Yay! We get to go to school!

Charz: Yachiru, when you spent as long at school as we have, you'll NEVER want to go to school again!

Hadyn: I have to agree with her.

Yachiru: ?

Charz: Go there for a year and you'll see what I mean...

Yachiru: Oooohhkay then?

Jess: Anyway...

Charz: ...

Yachiru: ...

Toushirou: ...

Matsumoto: ...

Hadyn: ...

Jess: ...

Charz: So?

Jess: So what?

Charz: Anyway?

Jess: Anyway what?

Charz: -facepalm-

Kenpachi: -kicks down front door- YACHIRU!

Yachiru: HEY KENNY!

Kenpachi: You said you'd find me somebody to fight…

Yachiru: Uhh… -pushes Hadyn randomly-

Hadyn: WHY MEEEE? D:

Kenpachi: Alright, time to kick your ass.

Hadyn: Okay, just let me get my… Zanpaktou… Yeah... –runs-

Kenpachi: Now to play the waiting game. Who wants to die?

Everyone: -cowering in corner-

Charz: -hums Jeopardy theme-

Kenpachi: -GLARE!-

Charz: Oh… Uhh… -hums Mario theme-

Kenpachi: -facepalm-

Hadyn: -walks back in-

Kenpachi: That's a strange Zanpaktou you've got there… What's its' name?

Hadyn: its name's Rifle, bitch! –Fires Rifle and misses-

Kenpachi: Hmm… rifle bitch, huh?

Hadyn: No, its name is Rifle, and you're a bitch.

Kenpachi: -smacks Hadyn through a wall-

Hadyn: AAARRRGH… WHY DOES IT NOT HURT?

Charz: You owe me a new wall, you know…

Hadyn: GOD DAMN IT! Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: What is it? Are you ready for me to kick your ass even more?

Hadyn: No, time for Rifle to kick YOUR ass! –fires rifle-

Kenpachi: Wait, why does it hurt?

Hadyn: Uhh… Cuz… I'm stronger than you?

Kenpachi: Oh okay then. –goes to remove eye patch-

Hadyn: NONONONOONONO! Let's leave that on for now. I mean, you said you wanted a challenge, right?

Kenpachi: Nah, I'll be right. –takes off eye patch-

Hadyn: OH SHI-

Kenpachi: -cuts rifle in half-

Hadyn: YOU KILLED RIFLE! HOW COULD YOU? D:

Matsumoto: Captain Zaraki, why are you even here?

Kenpachi: Because I wanted to know if Yachiru was alright... And if she found me someone to fight. All the others keep dying!

Yachiru: KENNY! I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT MEE! -glomps-

Hadyn: Aww, that's cute.

Kenpachi: -GLARE-

Hadyn: Oh... Uhh... I mean... Whatever?

Kenpachi: -throws Hadyn out a window-

Hadyn: ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?

Charz: You owe me another window AS WELL as the wall!

Hadyn: I hate my life...

Kenpachi: Can I end it for you? -draws Zanpaktou-

Hadyn: No thanks, I think I still have a few miles left on my life before I need to buy a new one from E-bay!

Charz: YEAH! Wait, what?

-LaTeR-

Charz: Now that Hadyn and Kenpachi mysteriously left for no reason at all, what are we gonna do now?

Jazz: -randomly breaks down the front door- JUST DANCE! GONNA BE OKAY, da doo da doo doo!

Charz: You owe me a new front door…

Jazz: Aww…

Jess: I can has chocolate?

Charz: NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOOOOOUUUUU! -runs away-

Jess: O_o

Toushirou: Oooohhhhkay then? Now that Charz is gone, we can leave! :D

Matsumoto: Actually...

Toushirou: Please... Don't say what I think you're going to say...

Matsumoto: I'd like to stay here a little while longer. This place is... Interesting, to say the least.

Toushirou: -huddled in corner-

Matsumoto: What's wrong? Hitsugaya-Taichou?

Toushirou: Why... Would you want to stay? This place... It's horrible. It's worse than being captured and tortured by an enemy! -shudder-

Matsumoto: Aww... Don't worry, It's not that bad here. Besides, you'll have me here to keep you sane! ;)

Toushirou: Sure... That makes me feel soo much BETTER! -sigh-

Charz: -runs back in- I'M BAAAACK!

Toushirou: NOO! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!

Charz: Plans? For what? Is it a party? I wanna help! -jumps around-

Matsumoto: To tell you the truth, it-

Charz: Imma go get some streamers! -runs off-

Toushirou: -sigh- Now what are we going to do?

Matsumoto: Well, your birthday is coming up soon...

Toushirou: Don't. Even. Try.

Matsumoto: Aww! You're no fun! -pouting-

* * *

**WHOO! PARTY PLANS! And can someone please tell me when Toushirou's birthday actually is? I've tried looking it up and I can't find an acurate date. PLEASE HELP, OR NO PARTY! D:**


End file.
